Lost In A Desert Cave
by dragonfly360
Summary: -GaaSaku- Sakura gets a bit lost in the desert, and has to find refuge in a cave -yes, cave-. Someone recognises her signature and decides to investigate. GaaraSakura Postshippuuden
1. Chapter 1

This just randomly came to me in a flash of inspiration. Erm, I don't remember exactly what the flash of inspiration included...Nevermind Enjoy!

Disclaimer:...Ha...ha. In my dreams(...seriously).

BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA

"Dammit."

I breathe, watching my breath leave my mouth in a little white cloud.

"God damn them. Why did nobody tell me? Now I'm going to goddamn freeze, and it's all their fault! They'd better feel pretty fucking guilty..."

I grumble, curling up into an even smaller ball, wrapping my arms around my calves underneath my loose and thin cotton clothing...designed only for the hot and humid _day_ temperatures of Suna. Of course, I'd only just found this out now. But come on, how was I supposed to know how cold it gets at night in Suna!? Well...okay, maybe I _have_ had some missions on the border between the Wind and Fire countries, on the outskirts of the desert, and maybe I do remember Kakashi telling me to bring thick and warm clothes to sleep in, and maybe I do recall that I did get quite cold until I heaped her blanket on top of me... But still, it's all thier fault! For not telling me obviously.

"Okay, okay. I fucked up for not remembering all this sooner."

But I'll make them feel responsible for my horrific death by freezing anyway.

I press myself closer to the wall of the cave, wishing I hadn't got lost...and wishing I had some matches in my pack or something inflammable. I had looked earlier, and not found anything, and I don't really want to move from my position to search in my pack in vain once more.

BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA

Some time later, I wonder with not a little bit of black humor if I have one of those icicles hanging off my nose. I lift a hand from inbetween my thighs and rub my nose through my scarf(which, unfortunately, is made out of the same material as the rest of my outfit, and therefore it doesn't do much to help me get warmer, or to retain much of the heat my body gives off), slightly warming the very numb part of my face. I straighten my hand and press it against my cheek, and then the other. I wonder if I have a really red face, like I'm blushing. Funny that you either have to be extremely hot or extremely cold, but the same thing happens.

I sigh, folding my arms and putting my hands underneath my armpits.

"How long will I have to stay here? Damn it all to hell! I'm going to resurrect myself and _murder_ them, and they'll be shit scared because I'll be dead! Ha! That will teach them! In fact, I'm not going to die here! Then they'll call me weak! Who are they calling weak, cha! Cheek!"

I stopped the shouting intended to break the lonely and depressing silence, lowering my head.

"Just let me get out of this alive."

I whisper, resting my head on my bent legs. I move just one arm to get my pack, and bring it closer to my side as padding and also to get some food. After munching on an energy nutrition bar thingy(which are basically useless when you compare them to energy pills, and I don't want to waste those, I only have three, and I really don't want to fal asleep), I pull my scarf up over my face and lean my head on my legs again, turning it to the side. I sniffle, thinking of all the things I want to do before I die, and knowing that I would probably never get to do them now. It's only midnight, so I have atleast six or seven hours before sunrise... I start shaking, and I hold myself tighter, wishing someone were here to do it for me.

The tears from my eyes are frozen before they hit the ground.

BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA

Shivering, I rub my cheek against my shoulder, moving all my extremities a little and grabbing onto my feet to get circulation going.

"Haruno?"

The apathetic voice stops my pathetic effort to halt the numbing that I can already tell has somewhat deadened my feet. Looking up, I see a figure dressed in a thick looking, black outfit, consisting mainly of robes with a scarf that also covers the wearer's head. I feel envious of the person.

While trying to look at their face, I remember that they atleast know my name, and recognise me. I try to place the deep voice, but it doesn't do any good. Maybe a Konoha nin here on a mission in Suna, or a Suna nin. They could be someone I've worked with, or just someone I've met. But why would they remember me if we only met once?

But then again, it's hard to forget someone with pink hair.

Clearing my throat, I decide to try and talk.

"Um, hello? If I know you, sorry for not welcoming you in a warmer way, it's just that I can't see who you are...Why are you here anyways? This isn't the most popular place."

The person, probably a man by their voice(I do truly feel sorry for them if they're not male), moves forward. They only take three steps, but my eyes narrow, and I quickly assess the situation, automatically turning this person into an enemy in my mind.

_'I have three energy pills, and my pack is right here so I could quickly eat one if need be, I have all my kunai and shuriken still, however "they" are probably well rested and not numb and stiff like I will be if we fight, so it's best to avoid a battle, it will definitely just make me very tired and also I've spent most of my chakra. Then the way out, they way I came in, blocked by this person. Maybe if I can send some healing chakra to my joints and feet so I can move nimbly and then grab my pack and swerve around them, like Hinata taught me, maybe I'll be able to get outside.'_

My hands twitch, and my eyes move subtly from side to side, checking for any other exits. After acknoledging that there's no other way out, I turn my racing mind back to working out how to get out of here, whilst trying to stay away from a battle.

_'I have some explosive notes, and smoke bombs, so maybe if I use a bomb to impair the vision, after doing some quick healing I getting the pack I can use Hinata's tecnique to spin around them and stick an explosive note to their back, and then hightail it out of here. When outside, I can eat a pill and run like the wind and generate a shield to protect myself from the sandstorm to get to another relatively safe and well hidden cave. If they still manage not to get blown to bits or crushed by falling pieces of rock, then I'll have two more pills to use so I'll fight them the--'_

"Haruno, I am not your enemy."

My eyes narrow again. They know me, but not well enough to use my first name. Where have I heard that voice? And that posture, feet quite wide apart, and arms crossed. So familiar but I still can't figure it out!

Cautiously, I relax, pretending to implicitly believe their statement.

"I never said you were."

"You did not say anything, but your body language says you think so."

I sigh, closing my eyes and slumping my shoulders.

"Look, I don't really want to have to fight right now, and if you're not my enemy and you know my name, then you must be an ally at the very least. Just show me your face already so I can confirm."

The person lifts a hand and lowers their hood.

I'm taken entirely by surprise at what's underneath. Then, I think to myself that I'm an idiot for not realising who it is earlier. I smile at them, lifting a hand in a jovial wave.

...Kakashi is rubbing off on me. That's not good.

"Kazekage-sama? Why are you here?"

"I like to meditate out here at night, and I sensed your chakra."

"Oh." I frown, my healers side kicking in. "Why aren't you sleeping? It's not healthy, your body needs it's rest...But I guess if you meditate enough..."

I trail off, completely unused to talking one-sidedly. Oh god, is hanging around Naruto so much rubbing off on me too? That's even worse.

"Why are you here, Haruno?"

"In all honesty? I got lost and then the sandstorm started, so I found refuge in here...But keep the getting lost part a secret, yeah?"

He nods.

"Thanks." I smile warmly but tiredly, and then shiver violently. With a slightly shaking hand, I reach for my pack, and swallow a pill, knowing that falling asleep right now isn't a good idea.

Blinking, I look at the face much closer to mine than before.

"You are cold."

"Yeah, I..um, another secret? I forgot how much colder it gets at night here, so I'm still wearing my daytime clothes." I laugh weakly. "Stupid or what?"

He frowns, obviously aware of just how thin these stupid garments are. Setting down his gourd next to my pack, he crouches down.

Unaware of this, I rub my face and move my legs again, feeling a bit more lively now that I've restored most of my chakra. I cut off a gasp as I'm suddely lifted into the air, and dropped gently onto something warm. Looking over my shoulder, I'm met with apathetic pale green eyes.

"Kazekage-sama? What are you doing?"

"You are cold, and I have no spare clothing, so I am going to give you body heat instead, as yours is insufficient."

I'm about to protest some more, but then he draws me a bit closer to him self, and crosses his arms, making them touch my back. Being a medic, I knew that sharing body heat is really what needs to be done, as we can't leave right now because of the sandstorm. I sigh and close my eyes, carefully starteing a bit and rolling my shoulders, unknowingly pulling my scarf down a bit in the process, revealing the bottom half of my face. Gaara frowns, and raises a hand to touch my cheek, eyes widening as he notices how icy it is. I open my eyes when he starts moving me again.

"Hey, what are you do..ing..."

I stop talking as I realise. He had moved me to the side so that half my face is entirely pressed against his shoulder, and his out layer of clothing was swathed around me, with only a tiny bit of one side of my face peeking out. I blink up at him as he glances down at me, eyes looking like he was about to get an answer he alrady knows.

"Why are you so uneasy about being close to me, Haruno?"

Well, I can hardly say that he, one, has a very intimidating presence, two, his closeness is making me very warm in places it shouldn't, and three, that I'm uneasy only because I don't want to offend him, because then he'll hate me.

"I thought that you didn't...don't, like to be touched. Also, I don't want to invade your personal space."

He's the one blinking now, looking surprised.

"What, wasn't the answer you expected?"

"Yes." He says bluntly, "I was expecting you to mumble something about 'Kazekage', which means you are thinking of...my reputation, as it were."

I tilt my head towards him a bit, stopping a shiver of an entirely different kind than before. "Is that what most people would say?"

"I would assume so."

"Hmmm. I'm not most people."

I can tell he would be raising an eyebrow if he had any, so I grin.

"Most poeple can't be simultainiously intelligent and stupid like I can be."

"What an achievement." He says sarcastically, and I laugh. He seems a little bit surprised again, but smiles a little all the same.

This time I really can't surpress the tiny shiver, and I look away, hoping he'd mistake it for one of cold. Thankfully, he does, and...oh hell. He's put his arms around my waist now. This is just getting worse and worse.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm really not cold anymore."

"Then why did you shiver?"

I blush hard and look down, wringing my unseen hands as I try to think of something to say. I don't notice a glimmer of realisation in Gaara's eyes. He brings his hand up from around me to get a hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. Thinking that he's getting my attention to drill me for my answer, I look away to the side.

Okay, I had to fight another blush as I did so. He was just so close! Not my fault.

My wide eyes fly back to his face when he kisses me. All I can see is pale green and black as he watches me, before pulling away and staring down at me contemplatingly. even though it was just a simple touching of lips, my eyes are wide and shining, and my breath is quicker and deeper than usual.

"Um...er...what was...that...?"

I'm still not looking at him.

"Haruno, do you like me?"

He asks flatly, examining my face. I sigh, having worked out by now that it's almost impossible to lie to this guy.

"Another secret of mine."

"Hmmm."

And without one more word he leans down again, his hand still guiding my head so he can press his lips to mine. I gasp and he takes the oppotunity to open his own mouth and plunge his tongue into mine.

After a grand total of three seconds, my arms come up to latch around his neck and bring him closer to me. I tilt my head to the side and battle with his tongue, running a hand through his hair. When he pulls away, after quite a while, but it seems too soon, my lips are swollen, my breath is loud and racing and my heart feels like its in my throat.

"You know something, Haruno, I'm quite glad that you are forgetful sometimes."

I smile. "Me too, and you should call me Sakura now, Gaara."

"Hn."

He rests his chin on my head, and I smile happily.

BANANABANANABANANABANANABANANABANANA

I first tried writing this in third person but it didn't work(waterfall anime tears). I think I'm definitely going to make a one-shot sequel of this...or maybe make this a two-shot? Please leave a review!


	2. Notey notey note!

Hello hello! This isn't a chapter, but I'm here to announce that yes, there is a sequel one-shot! Go check it out and leave a review!

This note is for those of you that didn't put me on alert(makes confused expression).

If you like and want sequel, how you know when posted?

Never min (xD.

But I guess I did say it would be a sequel or another chapter, so it makes sense if you didn't, sorta.

The sequel is called:

_I'm Now Officially a Cavewoman._

I wanted to add '...not good' at the end too, but I didn't.

Because then the title would be too long.

Meh, it's much longer, but I'm not happy with the end. I feel I rushed it.

Oh well.

But I might go back and twinge it a bit...

...If you want

Anyways, please leave a review!

Asked that twice -'

Bai bai!


End file.
